


At Last

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2021, Romance, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2021, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: There's nothing more romantic than a moment on the dancefloor.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 2
Collections: Draco's Drabbles, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2021, Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for the following events:  
> MMF Bingo B1: Sam Wilson  
> DD Rolladrabble Feb 24th - Astoria Greengrass & At Last by Etta James  
> MP Tropes and Fandoms Jan 23rd - Ladder Square - wedding 
> 
> Thank you starrnobella for looking this over. Any lingering mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Marvel Studios and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“At this time, we’re going to have the bride and groom join each other on the dancefloor,” the speaker said, gathering everyone’s attention. 

Turning, Astoria beamed when she saw Sam striding towards her, a grin on his face. She couldn’t get over how dashing he looked in his tux. No matter how long they’ve been together, her heart still skipped a beat when she saw him. 

Sam pulled her into his arms and led her towards the dancefloor. “I asked them to play us a song so we could have a moment together. We’ve both been running around and socializing with our friends and families, we’ve barely had time to have a moment to just enjoy ourselves.” 

As he placed his hand on her waist, the music began and a love song came on. Holding her close, he began to sway to the music.

_“At last, my love has come along….”_

“Oh, Sam,” Astoria whispered, looking up at him. “This song was playing when we shared our first kiss. You remembered that?” Her heart nearly melted at the look of love in his eyes.

Sam brushed his lips against hers. “I remember every little detail about our relationship, Tori,” he whispered. 

People stood around the edge of the dancefloor, watching the couple move to the music. 

_“And I found a dream that I could speak to, a dream that I can call my own…”_

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Sam asked after a few moments, glancing down at his beautiful wife. “Was your wedding everything you could have hoped it would be?” 

Astoria blushed before he nodded. “Everything I imagined and more,” she assured him. “But you know what my favourite part has been?” 

“What’s that?” he inquired. 

“That I got to marry the love of my life,” Astoria murmured, leaning up and pressing her lips to his. 

Sam deepened the kiss, holding onto her tightly. There were a few catcalls and cheers from the crowd, but the couple didn’t pay them any mind. They just enjoyed each other, wrapped up in the bliss of their wedding night. 

_“And here we are in heaven, for you are mine at last…”_


End file.
